Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs) are gradually replacing conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). When playing an audio/video medium, e.g., a video compact disc (VCD) or a digital versatile disc (DVD), on home AV equipment or a personal computer, the brightness, contrast and color intensity of the screen often can't conform to each video frame. Therefore, the video frames are sometimes too bright or too dark. Moreover, the color intensity varies. It is necessary to adjust dynamically the brightness, contrast and color intensity to accomplish the optimum displaying effect.
Existent displays, especially LCDs, generally can't dynamically adjust the brightness, contrast and color intensity according to the video images displayed thereon. If the video image is darker and the LCD has an insufficient brightness, the frame can't be clearly seen.
Accordingly, a smart automatic brightness, contrast and color correction system has been proposed in the prior art, which can dynamically correct the brightness, contrast and color of the LCD screen according to the video image frame. However, because this prior art applies to LCD hardware, the architecture is complicated and expensive, and can't be realized on each display.